Elia Donsown
Elia Donsown was the District 7 female from LightStone123's 401st Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Twan Crane. Overall she placed 27th out of 32 tributes. Personality Elia is truly one of a kind, and while most peple fail to look past her astounding wealth and good looks, dismissing her as just another privileged person who would not hesitate to step over the lower class to obtain success, they really could not be more wrong. Melia is a loud and carefree spirit. She cannot bear the thought of sitting herself down or spending a full day without going on an adventure inside the deep woods scattered within her home District. She is an useful ally and a worthy oponnent to battle. She speaks in a warm, motherly tone and her smile radiates a bright prospect to those who find themselves in her company. Her attitude and way of coming across is flattering and pleasant, and never would she disdain or purposefully put down another person. She is very courageous and seems incapable of turning down a challenge. Elia strives to be brazen and capable, and is not one to shy away from fights or quit challenging herself in order to obtain improvement, despite being terrified of failure. Despite having been gifted with extreme wealth, she is still a hard worker, and puts time and thought into tasks, rather than relying entirely on bribing people to do them for her. Moreover, Elia is a witty and genuine young woman. She is quite considerate towards others; always going out of her way to aid another in any way she may view as possible. Her parents have spent countless of bills in order for her to possess the mindset and intelligence of a true genius, which is why more than often they will shun her whenever she underperforms in an assignment. She's very humble and modest, and unlike popular assumption, she actually hates to be in the spotlight. Another striking feature of Elia is how standoffish she is. She truly wishes to get along with her parents, but their smug nature that clashes with Elia's simplicity is more than enough to spark up fights between them. Looks Elia has tanned skin, complimented by piercing dark brown eyes and a set of white teeth. Her wavy hair cascades down her back in voluminous, strawberry blonde strands. She has a an attractive figure; possessing a curvaceous body as well as wide hips and slender legs. She stands at 5'6. Training Score 401st Annual Hunger Games: 7 Games As soon as the gong sounded, Elia jumped off her platform, and instead of gathering supplies, she opted to group up with her closest ally, Emma. Once the two of them were together, and deemed to be safe, Elia began to frantically look through supplies, obtaining a small satchel and handing it to Emma. During the majority of the bloodbath, Emma and Elia were not targeted, despite having a brief run-by encounter with Takeko Zhou. At one point, the two were found by Topher, who informed them of Nicholas' fate. Elia seemed unfazed by this, however, as she was quickly distracted by the sight of an axe, her favored weapon, lying nearby. She left her allies in order to scoop it up, just after Bastien arrived, calling out for her and Emma. She grabbed the axe and turned tail to run back to her allies. However, she did not realize that Nylah Nichole had snuck up behind her, and the latter quickly stabbed her in the back with a knife, stealing her axe as Elia's body crashed face forward into the wooden floor. Nylah then ran off, whereas Emma tried giving chase. Kills N/A Allies Topher Celene, Nicholas Mecha, Emma Brynne, Bastien Collaway Other Killed By: Nylah Nichole Aftermath Emma was absolutely devastated by Elia's death, and sought for revenge as soon as it happened, opting to go after her killer, only to be held back by Bastien. Unable to avenge her, Emma blamed herself for Elia's death, as well of those of several people in her past. For the subsequent days, Elia was frequently mentioned by Emma, who missed her deeply. The other tributes were just glad to see that she had died so early, as they considered her to be the only real threat among her allies. Trivia *Out of all members of her alliance, Elia received the highest odds of winning, as well as training score, being tied to Bastien with a score of seven. Initially, Elia was aligned solely with Emma, later opting to join the Fools. *Elia was the final death of the bloodbath during her games. Category:Chopper Users Category:Axe Users Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:27th Place